


When the Light is burning low

by neverminetohold



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slow Build, Wizard Bilbo, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness stirs in Middle-Earth and Gandalf starts scheming. Which is all well and good, except Bilbo Baggins would have very much appreciated a heads-up before thirteen Dwarves invade his smial!</p><p>Perhaps it was a bit rash, offering his help in his last life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Light is burning low

"The signs are there," the speaker insisted, with the stubbornness of one who had said so many times before and gone ignored. "The darkness that encroaches on Mirkwood, Trolls leaving the Ettenmoors, Orcs and Goblins being sighted." He stroked his long gray beard in frustration. "The dragon could be turned into a terrible weapon should my fears be proven true. - Can't you feel it?"  
  
"I do," came the amenable reply of a softer voice. The other man exhaled a puff of smoke; ring-shaped it floated away into the night. “But your plan troubles me. Much hinges on the Dwarrows, and one of them in particular. I feel his longing for home, his wish to restore the line of Durin to its former glory. And yet...”  
  
Silence settled over them as they moved along the corridors, only disrupted by the quiet murmur of a nearby brook and the mournful hoot of an owl. They had to stoop low to pass underneath an archway that wind and weather had brought down from the ruins second floor.  
  
"And yet...?"  
  
"That wish of his carries its own taint, one of gold and revenge. I do not like it."  
  
"Ah." Gandalf stepped out into the moonlight. He took his pipe back with a nod as it was offered to him. "Either way, it is not yet time."  
  
"No." His companion remained in the shadows of the once great library, his head a spot of white against the stone. "You may ask my help then, though sleep is near."  
  
Gandalf nodded, his grave expression giving way to a fond smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. He stepped closer for a hug that spoke of farewell, and care for another's frailty.  
  
"Pick your next shell with care, won't you?"  
  
"Oh, I intend to. After all, I do like the symmetry of things.”  
  
They parted with a huff of annoyance and mischievous chuckle respectively, ignoring the way dark clouds gathered on the horizon.


End file.
